2002
Events concerning The Getaway series in 2002. Real World *''The Getaway'' is released in Europe for the PlayStation 2 only, on December 11th. It is later released on January 19th, 2003 in North America and on November 20th, 2003 in Japan. Game World The year in which the events of The Getaway take place. *The Gang War of 2002 takes place, which is the biggest gang war ever to occur in the city of London. Many people die during the war. *The Triads-Yardies War takes place. *Mark Hammond is released from prison, having served a five year sentence for armed robbery back in 1997. *London gangster, Charlie Jolson, comes up with a plan and a date, for his desire of eliminating all the other gangs in the city of London. *Frank Carter and Joe Fielding enter a Bargain Basement Brothel, owned by Charlie Jolson, in order to arrest Jake Jolson whom they spot while undercover. Jake Jolson is arrested but fatally wounds Joe, causing him to be taken to UCL Hospital. *Suzie Hammond is murdered by the Bethnal Green Mob outside Mark's apartment at 8:00 a.m. in the morning. Alex Hammond is also kidnapped by the gang. *Charlie Jolson blackmails Mark into doing jobs for him all over London in order to crate a gang war, or else his kid will die. *Mark burns down The Republic restaurant in Frith Street, killing many of his former friends still in the Collins gang. *Frank kills many Yardies at a depot in St Saviour's dock which is being used to store guns and crack. *Mark steals an expensive statue from the 14K Triads Reptilian Gallery in Hyde Park and kills many gang members in the process. *A big gang war takes place in Chinatown between the Yardies and Triads. Many gang members from each gang are killed or arrested. *Mark and Eyebrows break Jake out of a prison van during a police escort in which several officers are killed. *Jake murders Johnny Chai, a member of the Triad gang, by beating him to death. Mark Hammond then drives the dead body over to Chinatown, where he dumps it outside the Siu Fung Restaurant. *Frank is suspended from the Flying Squad by his corrupt boss Clive McCormack for his failure during the prison escort. *Mark is chased across London by the Triads seeking revenge. He lures the Triads to a Yardie hideout in Shoreditch and causes another gang war between the two gangs. All the gangsters involved in the gang war are killed on sight. *Frank rescues two rookie detectives, Ryan and Harris, who were tortured by the Yardies after they were caught spying on them. He kills many Yardies in the process. *Yasmin is captured and taken into police custody by SO19 after a brief shootout. *Frank suspects McCormack is corrupt and follows him to Charlie's depot in Kingscross. McCormack betrays his boss, Charlie Jolson, by wanting to sell guns to the Yardies. Frank overhears this and realises that his former boss is in fact corrupt and works for Charlie. *Charlie orders Mark to murder McCormack and Yasmin at Snow Hill Police Station, where he will be disguised as a telephone repairman. *McCormack orders Big Walter, one of Charlie's heavies, to assassinate Joe Fielding at UCL Hospital. This is overheard by Frank. *Mark Hammond murders DCI Clive McCormack at Snow Hill Police Station. *Mark makes a deal with Yasmin, who knows the whereabouts of Alex. The two of them escape the police station and flee to Charlie's depot, killing many police officers in the process. *Frank saves Joe at UCL Hospital by killing all of the attackers including Big Walter. *Mark and Yasmin are sent to retrieve a dancer called Layla, from the Touch of Class restaurant owned by Nick Collins in Soho. Several Collins gang members are killed in the shootout as well as Layla. *Yasmin attempts to kill Charlie Jolson at his mansion while being disguised as Layla. *Mark kills many Yardies at a Crackhouse in Shoreditch and steals three hundred grands worth of Yardie drug money. *Frank kills many Bethnal Green Mob gangsters at a lockup in Southwark. He also discovers the location of a warehouse owned by Charlie. *Mark kills Sparky, one of Charlie's heavies, during a shootout at Charlie's depot, after he betrays the Bethnal Green Mob by not handing them the Yardie drug money. *Mark and Yasmin are captured by Charlie and are locked up in his basement. *Charlie calls Nick Collins, Shan Chu Lee and Jamahl, the leaders of each gang in London, and arranges to meet with them at the Sol Vita Cargo ship in St Saviour's dock, where he claims to hand Mark Hammond over to them. *Charlie reveals his true plans to Mark and Yasmin. He is going to kill the gang leaders on board the boat by placing a bomb on the ship, which will detonate and kill everyone. *Frank breaks into Charlie's warehouse and hears Charlie talking about his plan. He then makes a deal with Mark and Yasmin. He breaks them out of the basement and heads over to Kingscross. *Mark and Yasmin shoot their way out of the warehouse killing all the remaining Bethnal Green Mob gangsters. They arrive at Charlie's mansion and shoot their way through to the top floor killing all the gangsters on sight. *Frank breaks into Charlie's depot and watches Jake load guns and the detonator into the back of a van. *Harry and Charlie escape the mansion with Alex before Mark and Yasmin can stop them. *Frank tells Mark and Yasmin over the phone that Alex will be on board the Sol Vita. *Frank kills a lot of Bethnal Green Mob gangsters on board the Sol Vita Cargo ship while they are unloading explosives. He also kills his nemesis Jake Jolson in a final shootout. *Mark and Yasmin kill gang members from each gang in London on board the ship as they search for Alex. Yasmin then kills her nemesis Eyebrows during a brief shootout on board the ship. Mark also kills his nemesis Harry, during a final shootout within the cargo hold of the ship. *Mark and Yasmin rescue Alex who is tied up to the bomb. Frank then joins them in the cargo hold. *Charlie is captured by Nick Collins and his gang while trying to flee the ship. They then confront Mark and the others before they can leave. Jamahl and his men and Shan Chu Lee and his men all arrive in the cargo hold to confront Mark and the others. *Mark explains his story to all the gang leaders who eventually agree to let him, Alex and Yasmin leave. They refuse to let Frank go despite pleas from Mark. *Charlie Jolson reveals his plan to the other gang leaders claiming he has had enough of them all. He produces the bomb detonator and arms the bomb, preparing to kill everyone on board. *A big shootout between all of the gangs and DC Frank Carter occurs on the ship as they all desperately try to escape before it explodes. Nick Collins is killed during the final shootout. Shan Chu Lee and his heavies, Kum Dong and Fu Shan Chu, are also killed during the final shootout. *All of the gang members in the Bethnal Green Mob are killed during the shootout and explosion of the ship. All of the Triad gang members are killed during the shootout and explosion of the ship. Some of the Yardies and Collins gang members are killed during the shootout and explosion of the ship. *Charlie Jolson kills himself by causing the ship to explode. *Mark, Yasmin and Alex walk off the ship just before it explodes. Liam Spencer escapes the ship before it explodes. Jamahl escapes the ship before it explodes. Frank escapes the ship just in time as it explodes. *The Sol Vita explodes to pieces and what happens to all of the surviving characters remains unknown. The events of The Getaway come to an end.